Immortalitas
by stachelchen
Summary: Diese Geschichte entstand im Rahmen eines Fanfiction-Wettbewerbes 2004. Harry findet in den Sommerferien vor seinem 6. Schuljahr einen geheimnisvollen Trank. Bald ist klar, dass Lord Voldemort etwas damit zu tun hat...Reviews sind erwünscht!
1. Der Trank

Zu Beginn nur eine kleine Anmerkung: Der Anfang, der kursiv geschrieben ist, stammt nicht von mir. Aufgabe bei dem Wettbewerb war es, die Geschichte weiterzuführen. Alles, was danach kommt, stammt von mir, wobei natürlich die Charaktere und die Orte, an denen sie sich befinden, von J.K. Rowlingerfunden wordensind:). Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Immortalitas -** **Der Trank**

_Ein Blitz erhellte für nur wenige Sekunden die hölzerne Tür, vor welcher er sich befand. Gerade als er seine Hand ausstrecken wollte, um nach dem eisernen und kalten Türknopf zu greifen, ließ ihn das laute Knallen eines Donners zusammenzucken. _

Instinktiv drehte er sich um und blickte in den schwarzen, langen Gang, den er gerade passiert hatte.  
"Reiß. Dich. Zusammen!", sagte er streng zu sich selbst. Erneut reckte er die Hand nach dem runden Türgriff und drehte ihn, bis er ein leises "Knack" vernahm. Leicht drückte er die Tür auf. Diese knirschte und quietschte und gab hinter sich einen stockfinsteren Raum frei.  
Er betrat vorsichtig die Dunkelheit. Es blitzte erneut und genau in diesem Moment fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Rums ins Schloss. Er rüttelte vergeblich daran. Sie ging nicht mehr auf. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, drehte sich um und machte einen weiteren Schritt, hinein in den Raum.  
Er ging immer weiter hinein und blieb erst stehen, als er mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Hartes stieß.

Er kniete sich nieder und ertastete vor sich eine hölzerne Kiste. Er nahm aus seinem Umhang den Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte Lumos. Die Spitze des Zauberstabs begann zu leuchten und breitete ihr Licht über der morschen und alten, truhenähnlichen Kiste aus, sodass er nun erkennen konnte, was darauf stand.

Es waren Runen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er statt dem nutzlosen Wahrsagen nicht Alte Runen gewählt hatte. So stand er vor der Kiste und wusste weder, was sich darin befand noch was passieren würde, wenn er sie öffnen würde. Doch er konnte nicht ewig dort stehen und darüber nachdenken.

Er besah sich die Kiste näher und tastete sie ab, doch es schien kein Schloss zu geben. Er überlegte kurz, tippte dann mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Deckel der Kiste und murmelte Alohomora.Nichts geschah. _War ja klar_, dachte Harry bei sich. Nie brauchte er Hermine so wie jetzt, die Runen entschlüsseln und damit wohlmöglich auch die Truhe öffnen konnte. Doch es nützte nichts, sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen und so beschloss er, die Kiste einfach mitzunehmen und sie bei Tageslicht näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen, hier war es zu dunkel.

Er versuchte, die Kiste anzuheben, doch sie war sehr schwer, obwohl sie nicht einmal so groß wie ein Schuhkarton war. Da kam Harry eine Idee. „Natürlich, der Schwebezauber!", murmelte er vor sich hin und wisperte Wingardium Leviosa. Die Kiste erhob sich in die Luft und er konnte sie nun vor sich her dirigieren. Harry war froh, dass die Schüler nun endlich wenigstens einfache Zauber- und Abwehrsprüche in den Ferien benutzen durften. Die Regeln waren, nachdem das Ministerium endlich erkannt hatte, dass Voldemort wiederauferstanden war, etwas gelockert worden.

Er wandte sich zu der Tür um, durch die er gekommen war und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie nun sperrangelweit offen stand. Er fragte sich, warum er nicht gehört hatte, wie sie aufgegangen war, doch er zögerte keine Sekunde und eilte aus dem Raum heraus, die Kiste vor sich herschwebend.

Wieder durchströmte ihn das Gefühl, das er schon gespürt hatte, als er zielstrebig auf den Raum mit der Kiste darin zuging – als wüsste er genau, wohin er müsste. Auch jetzt wusste er, wo sich der Ausgang befand, obwohl er noch nie in den Geheimgängen hinter dem Porträt von Sirius' Mutter war.

Nach etwa 5 Minuten kam er an der Tür, die sich hinter dem Porträt befand, an, nahm die Kiste nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten unter den Arm und öffnete dann die Tür mit einem leisen Alohomora. Er blickte sich um, stellte fest, dass der Flur wie ausgestorben war und schlüpfte vorsichtig aus der Tür hinaus, um Sirius' Mutter nicht aufzuwecken und zum schreien zu bringen. So leise wie möglich schloss er die Tür und beschleunigte nun seine Schritte allmählich, um auf sein Zimmer hinaufzugehen und die Kiste genauer inspizieren zu können.

Er hatte gerade die erste Stufe der Treppe erreicht, als Lupin plötzlich aus der Küche trat. „Harry, wolltest du dich nicht schlafen legen?", fragte er.

Harry ließ vor Schreck beinahe die Kiste fallen, hielt sie jedoch im letzten Moment fest und drehte sich mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen zu Lupin um.

„Ähm, ich, tja, ich...wollte mir was zu trinken holen aber da fiel mir ein, dass ich...ähm...mein Glas oben vergessen hatte, also wollte ich gerade hochgehen um es zu holen.", druckste er herum. In dem Moment, in dem er seinen Satz beendet hatte, wusste Harry, dass Lupin ihm das nicht abkaufen würde. Wieso hatte er ihn nicht kommen hören?

„Harry, wenn es etwas gibt, was du mir sagen möchtest, bitte tu das jetzt. Denn wegen einem Glas Wasser brauchst du nicht extra runter zur Küche gehen, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich.", sagte Lupin ernst und hatte dabei etwas Unruhe in seiner Stimme.

„Nein, Professor, mir geht's gut, es gibt wirklich nichts, was ich Ihnen sagen möchte.", sagte Harry automatisch und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er hoffte, dass damit das Gespräch beendet sein und Lupin wieder zurück in die Küche gehen würde.

„Harry, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, ich bin kein Professor mehr und werde es auch nie...", begann er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, doch es verschwand genauso schnell wie es kam. „Was hast du da, Harry?", fragte er mit einer für Harry ungewohnt scharfen Stimme.

„Ni-ni-nichts, nur...Hedwigs Futter.", stammelte er, „Ich geh' dann mal wieder hoch und füttere sie.", sagte er rasch und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und wollte gerade die Kiste in seinem Umhang verschwinden lassen, als Lupin plötzlich „Accio Kiste!" rief und sie geradewegs in seine Arme flog. Aufmerksam musterte Lupin sie und die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht wurde immer deutlicher, je länger er die Kiste betrachtete.

„Wo hast du die her?", fragte Lupin schließlich ohne den Blick von der Kiste zu wenden. Harry sagte nichts. Er fürchtete, dass alles was er jetzt sagen würde, ihm noch mehr Ärger einhandeln würde. Doch Lupin wartete auf seine Antwort und starrte ihn jetzt an, als ob er hoffte, die Antwort in seinen Augen ablesen zu können.

„Ich -", begann Harry, doch da trat auch Mr. Weasley aus der Küche und schaute neugierig zu den beiden herüber, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Während er zu ihnen hinüberging, fragte er verwundert: „Was macht ihr beide denn für einen Lärm im Flur, und das mitten in der..." Er stockte mitten im Satz in dem Moment, in dem er die Kiste gesehen hatte.

„Wo ist die her?", fragte er mit genau derselben scharfen Stimme wie Lupin, zeigte auf die Kiste und blickte die beiden fragend an.

„Harry wollte es mir gerade verraten, Arthur.", entgegnete Lupin, den Blick jedoch nicht von Harry abwendend. Irgendetwas musste an dieser Kiste sein, denn sonst würden doch nicht zwei Ordensmitglieder so einen großen Aufstand darum machen. Nun, dachte Harry, vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn er sagen würde, woher er die Kiste hatte, dann könnte er vielleicht auch erfahren, was sich darin befand.

„Ich habe sie in einer Art...Geheimgang gefunden, gleich hier hinter dem Porträt von S-S-Sirius' Mutter.", sagte er. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, Sirius' Namen zu nennen, denn es versetzte ihm jedes Mal einen Stich in der Brust wenn er nur an ihn dachte.

„Was, willst du mir damit sagen, dass sich hinter diesem Porträt ein _Geheimgang _verbirgt?", fragte Mr. Weasley ungläubig. „Das kann eigentlich gar nicht sein, wir haben das Gebäude doch vollständig nach versteckten Türen durchsucht, das wäre uns doch aufgefallen, wenn dort eine Tür gewesen wäre!"

Lupin sagte nichts, er schritt schnell zu dem Bild und hielt den Blick nun wieder auf die unter seinem Arm geklemmte Kiste gewandt. Dann hob er vorsichtig das Porträt nach oben, während sich Mr. Weasley zu ihm gesellte, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es dort eine geheime Tür gab.

Lupin ließ das Porträt langsam wieder zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position fallen, murmelte etwas zu Mr. Weasley und sandte Harry fragende Blicke zu. Jetzt spürte Harry, wie die Wut in ihm aufkochte, niemand schien es für nötig zu halten, ihm zu erklären, was hier gerade vor sich ging und sagte, wohl etwas forscher als beabsichtigt: „Was _ist_ denn nun? Sehen Sie die Tür?"

„Scht, Harry, sonst weckst du sie noch auf!", zischte Mr. Weasley und zeigte mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken in Richtung Porträt. „Hier ist keine Tür. Sag uns doch einfach, wo du diese Kiste wirklich her hast, wir werden dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

Dachten jetzt alle, er hätte Halluzinationen? Natürlich war dort eine Tür, er war ja eben gerade durch sie hindurch gegangen. Er ging zu dem Porträt, hob es sachte an und sah, was Lupin und Mr. Weasley sahen – nämlich nichts als eine weiße, leere Wand.

„D-d-das kann nicht sein! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass hier eine Tür war, ich bin gerade eben selber durchgegangen!", sagte Harry verwirrt, „Ich _schwör's_!", sagte er nachdrücklich.

Lupin und Mr. Weasley tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, und Harry wusste sofort, was das zu bedeuten hatte: Die beiden glaubten ihm kein Wort und in Anbetracht dessen spürte er, wie eine neue, noch kräftigere Welle von Wut über ihn brach. „Hören Sie, ich erzähle Ihnen keinen Schwachsinn oder was auch immer Sie denken! Ich weiß, ich kann es nicht beweisen, aber wo soll ich denn sonst die Kiste herhaben, wenn sie alles hier durchsucht haben?" Das alles brach aus ihm heraus, es war einfach unglaublich, wie naiv manche Menschen sein konnten; und vor allem in der Welt, in der sie lebten, war doch so etwas wie eine geheime Tür keine Seltenheit!

Dann stellte Harry die Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte: „Und was ist _verdammt noch mal _in dieser ollen Kiste?"

Lupin seufzte tief, schien kurz zu überlegen, was er Harry sagen sollte und antwortete schließlich: „Also dies ist ganz bestimmt _nicht_ irgendeine olle Kiste, Harry, das sollte dir wohl klar sein."

Doch das beruhigte Harry keinesfalls, Lupins Antwort machte ihn nur noch aufgebrachter.

„Jetzt liegt es wieder an mir, oder? Woher soll _ich _denn wissen, was in der Kiste ist, ich habe sie noch nie zuvor gesehen, außerdem steht da überhaupt nichts drauf...", sagte Harry erhitzt.

„Hättest du sie etwas aufmerksamer betrachtet, wäre dir _das_ hier aufgefallen.", sagte Mr. Weasley und zeigte auf die Seite des Kistendeckels. Harry ging näher heran und sah erst einmal nur die Runen, die ihm vorher schon in dem düsteren Raum aufgefallen waren.

„Das sind nur Runen, die hab ich schon gesehen, woher soll ich wissen, was sie bedeuten...", erklärte er, doch Lupin hob die Hand um ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Nein, nein, das hier _unten_ sind keine Runen, schau mal genauer hin."

Nun ging Harry so nah an die Kiste heran, dass er sie fast mit der Nasenspitze berührte und sah die kleine Schrift. Er wunderte sich nicht, warum er sie nicht gesehen hatte. Es war eine winzige, verschnörkelte, alte Schrift, die zum Teil schon abgeblättert war, doch Harry konnte trotzdem lesen, was da stand:

„_Demjenigen, der dies Truh' öffnet, dem widerfährt mit dem Einnehmen des Inhalts ewiges Glück. Doch sei gewarnt: Deutest Du die Runen falsch, wird genau das Gegenteil dessen geschehen, was Du dir von dem Inhalte erhoffst. Denn nimmt der Falsche den Tranke ein, erhält jener zwar ein ewiges, doch ebenso ein verfluchtes, halbes Leben."_

Harry kam sofort nur ein Gedanke, den er sofort ausstieß: „Was, da ist Einhornblut drin?"

„Nein, Harry,", sagte Lupin schnell, „was sich hier drin befindet ist viel mehr wert als das. Es ist zwar dem Einhornblut sehr ähnlich, doch es gibt einen entscheidenden Unterschied: Wenn der für ihn bestimmte Trinker diesen Trank, genannt Immortalitas, einnimmt, lebt er ewig im Glück, ohne Sorgen und Angst. Doch trinkt ein anderer den Trank, stirbt dieser nicht, sondern führt ab dann ein Leben, das dem seelenlosen Leben von Dementoren ausgesogenen Menschen gleicht. Dieser Trank besteht hauptsächlich aus höchst seltenen, nur schwierig zu beschaffenen Zutaten. Er muss sehr exakt gebraut werden, man muss nicht nur das Datum beachten, nein, auch die Sternenkonstellation spielt eine große Rolle. Doch das wichtigste ist, dass der Ort, wo der Immortalitas gebraut wird, ein ganz spezieller sein muss. Denn derjenige, für den der Trank gebraut wird, muss nicht nur einen Teil von sich dem Trank beifügen, er muss sich auch exakt dreißig Tage an dem Ort Brauung aufgehalten haben, damit er für ihn bestimmt sein kann, damit er ihn einnehmen kann ohne seine Seele zu verlieren. Das Geheimnis liegt in den Runen, die auf der Kiste eingraviert sind. Sie verraten, für wen der Trank bestimmt ist. Zerstört werden kann er ebenfalls nur von der bestimmten Person. Harry, es ist sehr schwer zu erklären...Hör zu, ich nehme sehr stark an, dass ein Todesser diesen Trank gebraut hat, mit dem Ziel, Voldemorts unbändigsten Wunsch zu erfüllen – den Wunsch nach ewigem, für ihn glückerfülltem Leben. Da dieser Todesser nur aus Sirius' Familie stammen kann, vermute ich, dass er oder sie Voldemort hierher gebracht haben muss, irgendwann, um ihn hier zu behalten, einen Monat lang, damit der Trank wirken kann. Doch offenbar wurde Voldemort irgendwie davon abgehalten, den Trank zu sich zu nehmen, denn fertig muss er sein, da die Kiste die Gravur trägt. Um die Kiste zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder öffnen zu können, wird der Bestimmte benötigt, nur er ist dazu fähig."

Harry war geradezu erschlagen von diesen Informationen. Das alles klang so verwirrend, so unglaublich, dass es ihm total schwummrig im Kopf wurde. „Und Sie glauben, dass einer von Voldemorts Todessern diesen Trank gebraut hat – dass Voldemort _hier _war? Aber wann?"

„Harry, das ist nicht die einzige Frage, äußerst wichtig ist außerdem, _wie_ er es hierher geschafft hat und _wer _ihm dabei geholfen hat.", erklärte Lupin. „Die Frage nach dem „wer" können wir eigentlich schon beantworten, da aus der Familie Black nur eine Person Voldemort so nahe steht und das Geheimnis dieses Hauses kannte – Bellatrix Lestrange. Mittlerweile haben wir natürlich längst den Zugang zum Haus etwas erschwert, womit sie nicht mehr die Möglichkeit hat, hier rein zu kommen. Doch es beunruhigt mich zutiefst, dass du so von diesem Trank angezogen wirst."


	2. Der Traum

**Der Traum**

Nachdem Harry von dem Immortalitas-Trank erfahren hatte, wurde er gleich von Lupin und Mr. Weasley ins Bett geschickt, da es ohnehin schon sehr spät war und weitere Diskussionen über Voldemort nichts mehr bringen würden.

Als er in das Zimmer kam, schlief Ron immer noch tief und fest, wie er ihn verlassen hatte, als er zum Geheimgang gegangen war, und ließ dabei ein leises Schnarchen vernehmen. Harry dachte darüber nach, wie ihn urplötzlich ein Gefühl von Ungeduld überkam, aufstand und wie von selbst zu dem Porträt ging. Es war so seltsam, er fühle sich so vereinnahmt von diesem Gefühl, doch jetzt war es wieder verschwunden. Er schien von dieser Tür angezogen worden zu sein...Harry war froh, dass er mit niemandem reden musste, denn seine Gedanken waren zu konfus, um mit Ron und Hermine darüber reden zu können. Doch wollte er das überhaupt? Was ging es die beiden an, was _er _gefunden hatte? Er konnte sich nur zu gut die Reaktionen der beiden vorstellen...Ron ungläubig und Hermine würde bestimmt nach einer Antwort auf die Frage, wann und wie Voldemort sich am Grimmauldplatz aufhalten konnte, suchen. Doch er musste erst mal selbst eine Lösung finden, Voldemort _musste _es doch irgendwie geschafft haben...

Sich nachdenklich am Kopf kratzend setzte Harry sich auf sein Bett und dachte darüber nach...Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit stellte er fest, dass er zur Zeit keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Er musste einfach darüber schlafen. Also legte er sich ins Bett und versuchte, seinen Kopf frei von Gedanken zu machen, so wie er es im letzten Schuljahr bei Snapes Okklumentikstunden hätte lernen sollen. Schon bald wiegte ihn seine Erschöpfung in einen tiefen Schlaf.

_Er ging durch dunkle Gänge – nein, er ging nicht...Es war eher wie eine Art gleiten. An den Wänden flackerten blaue Fackeln. Es war unheimlich still, er konnte lediglich die Geräusche seiner eigenen Bewegung wahrnehmen. Er suchte ihn, so dringend, dass es ihm fast den Verstand raubte. Er musste ihn unbedingt haben, das war der Schlüssel zur Macht, er brauchte diesen Trank, der ihn unsterblich machen würde, der ihn unendliches Glück verschaffen würde. Er bewegte sich immer schneller fort, spürte, wie er leicht außer Atem kam, doch das war ihm egal, er spürte, dass er nah dran sein musste, nur noch wenige Meter, er konnte die modrige Kiste geradezu riechen-_

In dem Moment wachte Harry schweißgebadet auf und blickte sich verwirrt um. Er spürte ein dumpfes Klopfen in seinem Kopf, als hätte er sich mehrere Stunden auf eine Schularbeit konzentrieren müssen. Seine Brille war weg, er hatte vergessen, sie vor dem Hinlegen abzunehmen. Doch er konnte vage erkennen, dass das Deckenlicht brannte; spürte, wie sich seine Decke hatte sich um seine Beine gewickelt hatte und sein Atem ging so schnell, als ob er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen wäre. Als er gerade aufsetzen wollte, um nach seiner Brille zu tasten, durchfuhr seine Narbe ein so stechender Schmerz, dass er sich auf den Rücken warf und die Hände über die Augen schlug.

„Harry, was ist passiert?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme – Mrs Weasley schien im Zimmer zu sein. Um sich hörte Harry weiteres Murmeln, es klang, als ob der gesamte Orden um ihn versammelt wäre. Der Schmerz in seiner Narbe ließ nur langsam nach. Als er sich wieder aufsetzte spürte er, dass er zitterte wie Espenlaub. Es war wie nach der Vision vom Angriff auf Mr. Weasley.

Jemand drückte ihm seine Brille auf die Nase und Harry öffnete leicht die Augen. Trotz der Brille sah alles etwas verschwommen aus. Er war wie benommen und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Fragend blickte er in die Runde und sah nun, dass sämtliche Weasleys (außer Mr. Weasley) und Hermine um sein Bett standen und ihn besorgt anstarrten.

„W-Was...?", begann Harry, doch er brachte keinen weiteren Ton heraus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck schien Bände zu sprechen, denn schon begann Mrs Weasley zu erklären:

„Harry, das wollen wir gerne von dir wissen. Du hast dich im Bett gewälzt und - und...vor dich hingemurmelt. Dann hast du geschrien und bist aufgewacht – ist es deine Narbe? Hattest du wieder einen Traum - eine - Vision?"

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Schon wieder schien er Voldemorts Gedanken gesehen zu haben, er schien Voldemort selbst gewesen zu sein. Er hoffte, dass er nur nicht so nah dran an der Kiste war, wie er es in seinem Traum gesehen hatte. Jetzt, wo der Schmerz immer mehr verblasste, konnte er langsam wieder klar denken und begann, von seinem Traum zu erzählen.

Alle waren still wie ein Grab, nachdem er fertig war mit Sprechen. Es war ihm klar, dass ihnen aufgefallen war, dass er Fragen offen gelassen hatte, denn er hatte nichts von dem Trank erzählt. Harry hatte immer nur von „etwas" erzählt, was ihn anzog. Er wollte es ohnehin auch vorerst für sich behalten.

„Kann ich vielleicht - vielleicht zu Lupin gehen und ihn was fragen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll und zu seinem Erstaunen hatte Mrs Weasley keine Einwände, als schien sie zu ahnen, was er ihnen verheimlicht hatte.

„Natürlich, geh nur, mein Lieber, der Orden bleibt meist eh die ganze Nacht auf.", sagte sie liebevoll. Ob sie von dem Trank wusste? Wenn ja, dann war Harry ihr sehr dankbar, dass sie nicht auf ihn zu sprechen kam, denn Ron und Hermine wären sicherlich nicht so begeistert gewesen, wenn sie wüssten, was für eine wichtige Neuigkeit er ihnen vorenthielt.

Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und sah niemanden an. Als er aufstand, fühlte er sich noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, doch er konnte ohne Probleme zu Tür gehen, wenn auch nur langsam. Er öffnete sie und drehte sich noch einmal herum und blickte in die verwirrten und besorgten Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„Mir geht's gut, macht euch keine Sorgen...Bis...bis dann.", murmelte er und trat aus dem Zimmer. Mrs Weasley folgte ihm, was ihn nicht sonderlich überraschte oder störte, und begleitete ihn hinunter zur Küche.

Als Harry die Küchentür öffnete, war er erstaunt, wie viele Ordensmitglieder um die Zeit noch im Haus waren. Die leisen Gespräche verstummten sofort und alle Blicke wandten sich ihm zu. Bei seinem Anblick sprangen Lupin und Mr. Weasley sofort auf und machten noch besorgtere Gesichter als alle anderen.

„Was ist passiert, Molly?", fragte Lupin ernst.

Und so erzählte Mrs Weasley von Harrys Traum und von seinen erneuten Narbenschmerzen. Wie Harry schon geahnt hatte, wusste sie von dem Trank. Sie hatte sich, während Harry den Traum hatte, offenbar mit Mr. Weasley darüber unterhalten.

„Und du hast praktisch Voldemorts Verlangen nach dem Trank gespürt, Harry?", fragte Lupin, nachdem Mrs Weasley geendet hatte.

„Ja...", sagte Harry zögerlich, „aber warum? _Ich_ will doch nicht unsterblich werden, wieso kam es mir aber trotzdem so vor, als wäre es _mein_ Wunsch, den Trank zu finden? So intensiv habe ich Voldemorts Gefühle noch nie gespürt..."

„Wir haben da eine Vermutung, die wir dir auch nicht vorenthalten möchten.", sagte Tonks leise. Harry hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, er hatte sich nicht umgesehen, während Mrs Weasley von seinem Traum erzählt hatte. Er hatte nur zum Boden gestarrt, um den Blicken der Ordensmitglieder auszuweichen.

„Es ist eigentlich so simpel, dass wir selbst an unserer Theorie zweifeln, aber eine andere haben wir nicht. Wir dachten du würdest vielleicht von selbst darauf kommen, aber es ist schon sehr spät...", sagte Tonks und blickte dabei Harry fragend an, als ob sie erwartete, dass er mit einer eigenen Theorie herausplatzen würde.

„Nein, ich...ich wollte erst morgen darüber nachdenken, ich hab's mit Okklumentik versucht und bin dann eingeschlafen...", murmelte Harry und sah weiterhin zu Boden. „Also, was denken Sie, ist die Ursache dafür, dass ich mir vorkomme, als wäre ich...als wäre ich _besessen _von Voldemort?", sagte er etwas entschlossener und blickte nun fragend in die Runde.

Lupin ergriff jetzt das Wort: „Nun, wie Nymphadora bereits gesagt hat..."

„Nenn mich nicht so, Remus, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen?", unterbrach ihn Tonks leicht schmunzelnd. „Entschuldige, mach bitte weiter..."

„Ja, also wie ich gerade sagte, Tonks hat Recht, es klingt sehr einfach, aber es würde mich ehrlich gesagt nicht wundern, wenn es stimmt. Kurz gesagt: Dadurch, dass Voldemort vor zwei Jahren durch dein Blut wieder auferstanden ist, hat er jetzt praktisch einen Teil von dir inne."

Harry war das nichts Neues und blickte Lupin ungeduldig an. „Und?", fragte er forsch.

„Es ist so, dass Voldemort jetzt besser Legilimentik an dir ausüben kann, doch du kannst, wie wir wissen, seit seiner Auferstehung auch seine Gefühle mitempfinden und seinen Aufenthaltsort oder Taten in einer Art Vision sehen. Nur leider, wie wir vor zwei Monaten gesehen haben, kann er dich dadurch leicht in die Falle locken..." Lupin stockte. Harry wusste genau wovon er sprach, aber er wollte nicht schon wieder an Sirius denken müssen. Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen und starrte an die Decke. Schon die zwei Wochen der Sommerferien, die er bei den Dursleys verbracht hatte, musste er die ganze Zeit an Sirius denken. Doch er wusste nicht mehr, ob es besser war, bei den Dursleys still und allein zu trauern, oder direkt mit Erinnerungen an Sirius konfrontiert zu werden. Dieses Haus schien mit Sirius gestorben zu sein, es schien alles nur noch grau zu sein, leer. Schuldgefühle von unermesslichem Maß überkamen Harry jedes Mal, wenn er auch nur seinen Namen hörte. Es war ihm bewusst, dass Lupin sich nicht besser fühlen konnte. Er spürte Lupins Blicke, die sich auf ihn hefteten. Er sollte doch einfach weiterreden anstatt ihn so anzustarren, natürlich wusste er, was er meinte.

Als sich Harry wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte und Lupin immer noch stumm blieb, wurde er wieder ungeduldig. „Und weiter?", fragte er drängend.

Nun ergriff Mr. Weasley das Wort, da Lupin, der in einen Stuhl gesunken war, offenbar bei dem Gedanken an Sirius nicht mehr weiterreden konnte: „Voldemort weiß das natürlich selbst, doch manchmal scheint ihn der Wille, den Trank zu bekommen, so zu überrumpeln, dass er nichts dagegen tun kann, dass du das auch spürst, Harry. Nur ist heute dein Mitempfinden offenbar noch intensiver gewesen als sonst, da dieser Wunsch Voldemorts ganzes Sein bestimmt. Der Gedanke an den Trank ist quasi seine Existenzbedingung, er weiß, dass er ihn braucht, um all seine Vorhaben zu seinen Gunsten zu erfüllen, er muss ihn, aus seiner Sicht, unter allen Umständen bekommen. Nachher hat Voldemort offenbar gemerkt, dass es leichtsinnig war, in seinen Gedanken zum Trank zu sehr abzudriften. Deshalb ist er wohl sehr wütend geworden und hat seine Wut an einem seiner Todesser ausgelassen, was wahrscheinlich deine Narbenschmerzen hervorgerufen hat. Aber da gibt es noch etwas, dass du vielleicht nicht weißt, Harry...Es ist aber wichtig, dass du es erfährst. Wir glauben, Voldemort weiß nichts davon, aber wenn du es weißt, ist das für uns ein eindeutig ein Vorteil."

Tonks fuhr fort: „Sollte Voldemort an den Trank herankommen, was wir natürlich vehement verhindern werden, würde er ihn ohne jegliche Bedenken trinken. Was er noch nicht weiß: Du würdest dadurch auch unsterblich werden, was dich, als seinen größten Feind, unbesiegbar machen würde. Wenn du ihm das mitteilen würdest, würde er sicher die Finger von dem Trank lassen und dich versuchen umzubringen, damit er dann den Trank einnehmen kann. Aber wärst du tot, würde der Immortalitas nicht mehr wirken – dadurch, dass jeder einen Teil des anderen besitzt, sprich Voldemort einen Teil deines Blutes und du einige Fähigkeiten von Voldemort, wirkt der Trank für euch beide – und nur für euch beide. Somit steckt Voldemort in der Zwickmühle. Verstehst du das, Harry?"

Harry musste das nicht lange überdenken. „Ja.", sagte er schließlich knapp. Doch schon überkamen ihn grausame Gedanken: Es klang ganz danach, als würde der Orden ahnen, nein, eigentlich schon wissen, dass es ein baldiges Zusammentreffen von ihm und Voldemort geben würde.

Er gab seine Befürchtungen zu Bedenken und daraufhin versuchten plötzlich alle, Harrys Blick zu meiden. Als niemand antwortete, spürte er wieder die Wut in ihm aufkochen.

„Was hat das denn bitte zu bedeuten, wissen Sie nun was oder nicht?", polterte Harry etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. „Ich dachte, das Ziel des Ordens wäre es, Voldemort zu besiegen...", sagte er nun etwas ruhiger, beinahe kleinlaut, sah dabei aber mit entschlossenem Blick in die Runde.

„Niemand weiß, wie Voldemorts genaue Pläne zur Beschaffung des Trankes aussehen, doch wir wissen mit größter Sicherheit, dass er alles versuchen wird, um an ihn heranzukommen, und er weiß, dass er nur dich dazu benutzen kann.", sagte Lupin schließlich und sah dabei so besorgt aus wie noch nie.

„Wie – was meinen Sie?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Ich hatte dir doch schon gesagt, dass man die Truhe auch nur öffnen kann, wenn man der für den Trank Bestimmte ist.", sagte Lupin. „Da aber der Trank für euch beide wirkt, braucht man demzufolge auch euch beide um die Truhe öffnen zu können. Nur ihr beide zusammen ergebt eins, nur, wenn ihr euch beide gleichzeitig an dem Ort befindet, an dem die Truhe ist, lässt sie sich öffnen. Voldemort weiß, dass er dich unbedingt dazu braucht, doch er denkt vielleicht, oder besser, es hofft es so inständig, dass er schon fast davon überzeugt ist, dass der Trank nur für ihn wirkt, warum auch immer. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, dieser Ort hier ist sehr sicher, Voldemort wird nicht an dich herankommen, vor allem nicht, solange der Orden hier ist." Daraufhin nickten alle und lächelten Harry aufmunternd zu.

Doch das munterte Harry keineswegs auf, er wusste, was das bedeutete.

„Aber das heißt doch dann auch, dass ich hier nicht weg kann, denn überall außerhalb von hier kann er mich doch leicht kidnappen.", sagte er.

„Das stimmt schon, aber solange wir bei dir sind, bist du absolut sicher. Dein Schulzeug holen wir für dich aus der Winkelgasse, auf dem Weg zum Zug werden wir dich wieder als Leibgarde begleiten, wie letztes Jahr, und sobald du im Zug sitzt, kann dir nichts mehr passieren.", sagte Mr. Weasley.

Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als das so hinzunehmen, und beschloss, es dabei zu belassen. Er raufte sich die Haare, schloss dabei kurz die Augen und blickte anschließend aus dem Fenster. „In Ordnung...", sagte er schließlich und nahm unbewusst wahr, dass es draußen schon dämmerte.

„Ich glaube, ich lege mich noch etwas schlafen.", sagte Harry und da niemand einen Einwand brachte, bewegte er sich wieder langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Als Harry am nächsten Tag aufwachte, musste er feststellen, dass es schon Mittag sein musste, da die Sonne direkt ins Zimmer schien und es enorm erwärmte. Er verspürte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, mit irgendjemandem zu reden oder etwas zu essen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, sich von dem Trank abzulenken und wenn er mit jemandem darüber sprach konnte er das einfach nicht vergessen. Also beschloss er, sich aufzurappeln und ein paar seiner Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, die er über die Sommerferien aufbekommen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an Hausaufgaben kam ihm sofort Binns in den Sinn, der ihnen zwei Pergamentrollen Aufsatz über einen berühmten Auror im 16. Jahrhundert aufgebrummt hatte.

Zwar nicht sehr begeistert über die Aussicht, dass er sich eine Weile damit beschäftigen musste, aber wenigstens froh, etwas zur Ablenkung gefunden zu haben, schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett.

Gerade als er sich umgezogen hatte, kamen ohne zu klopfen Ron und Hermine ins Zimmer.

„Hey Harry, wie geht's? Hast ganz schön lange geschlafen, ich hab Mum gefragt, ob ich dich wecken soll, aber sie meinte, du hättest viel Schlaf nötig.", sagte Ron und grinste ihn an. Hermine jedoch lächelte nicht, sie sah höchst beunruhigt aus.

„Jaah...ich war irgendwie müde gestern Abend.", sagte Harry knapp und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Irgendwie war ihm unwohl bei dem Gedanken, Ron und Hermine nicht von dem Trank zu erzählen, doch er wollte das Thema nicht schon wieder anschneiden. Hermine jedoch schien ganz anderer Meinung zu sein; sie beschloss, Harry darauf anzusprechen:

„Ist gestern Abend irgendwas passiert, wovon du uns nichts erzählt hast, Harry?", fragte sie skeptisch und bohrte ihre Augen in die Harrys, wie es Lupin am Abend zuvor getan hatte.

Harry beschloss zu schweigen, zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und wandte sich seinem Koffer zu, um Pergament und Feder herauszuholen und seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Ron sah Hermine mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an, Hermine schüttelte nur ratlos den Kopf und ging wortlos aus dem Zimmer.

Als Harry hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel, dachte er, dass beide gegangen wären und drehte sich um, doch Ron stand immer noch mitten im Zimmer und sah ihn trotzig an.

„Harry, hör zu, ich weiß, dass das alles hier nicht so einfach ist für dich, aber wir sind deine Freunde und du weißt, dass wir dich überall unterstützen werden, wo es geht. Also wenn es etwas Wichtiges gibt, dann erzähl uns das bitte.", sagte Ron schließlich und Harry fühlte sich noch unwohler als vorher.

„Ron, das weiß ich...", begann Harry zu antworten, doch da ploppte es plötzlich; Fred und George standen mitten im Zimmer und hätten Ron beinahe umgeworfen.

„Hey ihr beiden, was zieht ihr denn für lange Gesichter? Ihr seht aus, als wäre verkündet worden, dass ihr noch ein achtes Schuljahr an Hogwarts absolvieren müsst!", sagte Fred grinsend, doch als sich Harrys und Rons Mienen nicht aufhellten wurde er stutzig.

„Ist irgendetwas mit dem Orden? Gab es wieder Angriffe? Jetzt sagt schon, was ist los?", fragte George, denn auch er schien bemerkt zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Nein, mit dem Orden läuft alles bestens...", sagte Harry und blickte dabei zu Boden.

„Oh man, ich wünschte, wir dürften auch in den Orden, aber Mum lässt uns immer noch nicht, obwohl wir doch jetzt volljährig sind...", meinte Fred und blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

Harry wurde das langsam alles zu viel. War denn niemandem klar, dass er auch mal nicht an Voldemort denken wollte? Er schwieg weiterhin und schaute nun aus dem Fenster hinaus.

Ron schien ungeduldig zu werden: „Harry, jetzt komm schon, wir würden es ohnehin vom Orden erfahren, wenn es irgendwas Neues von Du-weißt-schon-wem und seinen Todessern gibt!"

„Nenn ihn doch endlich beim Namen, Hermine tut das doch auch.", zischte Harry genervt und seine Laune schien sich immer weiter zu verschlechtern.

Plötzlich kam ihm nur noch eine Idee sinnvoll vor: Einfach fliehen. Er stürmte zur Tür und ließ Ron und die Zwillinge mit ratlosen Gesichtern zurück. Doch das war ihm egal, er wollte einfach nur noch weg von jeder Gesellschaft mit anderen Leuten, sich zurückziehen und in Ruhe gelassen werden. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und beschloss, Seidenschnabel zu besuchen, der immer noch in dem kleinen Zimmer ein Stockwerk weiter oben wohnte. Er würde ihn nicht nach dem Trank fragen, außerdem war es dort dunkel und ruhig.

Doch als er gerade die Treppe hinaufsteigen wollte, spürte er wieder eine Welle des Begehrens, so wie am Abend zuvor, als er den Traum hatte.

Sich seines Handelns unbewusst machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stieg die Treppen hinab, drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, in den Flur. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich immer mehr, er war kurz vor der Tür, er wusste, jetzt würde er sich seinen Wunsch erfüllen, er war so nah dran, er spürte es förmlich, so intensiv wie gestern Abend in seinem Traum, diesmal würde er...

In Gedanken versunken stolperte Harry plötzlich über den Schirmständer, über den Tonks ständig fiel und landete schmerzhaft auf dem Bauch. Der Schirmständer rauschte geräuschvoll zu Boden und schepperte so laut, als würde ein Schrank voller Blecheimer umstürzen. Das Porträt fing sofort wieder an zu schreien und zu kreischen. Vor Schreck musste Harry nach Luft schnappen, er versuchte sich aufzurappeln um so schnell wie möglich von dort wegzukommen, doch plötzlich spürte er wieder einen so stechenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe, als würde sein Kopf zerspringen. Die Hände über sein Gesicht gepresst blieb er liegen und konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

Von weit weg meinte er, Fußgetrappel und Stimmengewirr zu hören, welche immer näher zu kommen schienen, doch das alles kam ihm nebensächlich vor, der Schmerz nahm nun seinen ganzen Körper ein, verkrampfte ihn. Hände versuchten ihn aufzurichten, doch er wehrte sich, wollte hier liegen bleiben, bis der Schmerz vorbei war. Er spürte, wie sich kalter Schweiß und heiße Tränen auf seinem Gesicht vermischten, er wollte nicht so gesehen werden, sie sollten ihn doch einfach alle in Ruhe lassen. Er stieß einen Wutschrei aus und plötzlich ließen alle Hände von ihm ab.

Nur sehr langsam ließ der Schmerz nach. Das Stimmengewirr hörte auf, doch niemand ging. Jemand schien Sirius' Mutter zum Schweigen gebracht haben, denn jetzt war nichts mehr zu hören.

Plötzlich konnte Harry Mrs Weasleys Stimme hören, die schrill rief: „Was ist passiert? Hatte er wieder einen Traum? Geht es ihm gut? Was-?"

„Scht, Molly, weck das Porträt nicht noch mal auf! Wir wissen nicht was los ist, doch es wird wohl wieder Voldemort gewesen sein...", antwortete eine andere Stimme ruhig.

Wie in Trance drehte sich Harry langsam auf den Rücken und blinzelte. Er schnappte wieder nach Luft, als er sah, dass sich fast der gesamte Orden um ihn versammelt hatte; alle starrten ihn an.

Lupin, der ungewöhnlich blass aussah, löste sich von der Menge und streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen. Zögerlich streckte Harry seine eigene aus und ergriff die von Lupin, der ihn langsam hochzog. Er war ganz wackelig auf den Beinen, sodass Lupin ihn stützen musste.

Er führte ihn in die Küche und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl. Der Orden folgte ihnen und setzte sich ebenfalls hin.

Harry vergrub wieder sein Gesicht in den Händen, er spürte noch ein dumpfes Pochen in seiner Narbe.

„Harry, wenn es wieder um den Trank geht, müssen wir das sofort wissen.", sagte Lupin.

Harry nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht und nickte leicht, doch als er spürte, dass diese Bewegung ihm Schmerzen bereitete, hörte er sofort wieder auf. Er fühlte sich nicht im Geringsten fähig, zu sprechen und doch musste er sagen, was passiert war.

Er hörte nun, wie das Stimmengewirr wieder anschwoll.

„Es - es war, als würde ich - als würde ich schlafwandeln.", sagte Harry plötzlich leise, woraufhin alle verstummten und ihre Blicke ihm zuwandten.

„Ich – also er – ich - war so nah dran diesmal, fast hätte ich seinen Wunsch erfüllt...", fuhr er fort. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt, er hätte beinahe den Trank erreicht und ihn getrunken. Er kam sich furchtbar schuldig vor.

„Es ist wohl besser, ich geh zurück zu den Dursleys. Solange ich hier bin, richte ich nur Unheil an. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort an den Trank kommt!", sagte Harry etwas lauter, obwohl es ihm Schwierigkeiten bereitete, so laut zu sprechen.

„Harry, du weißt genauso gut wie wir, dass das Unsinn ist. V-Voldemort hatte dich in letzter Zeit zwar immer öfter unter seiner Kontrolle, doch du musst nicht weg von hier, solange sich der Trank nicht mehr hier befindet. Wo wir ihn heute früh versteckt hatten, scheint nicht weit genug weg zu sein. Wir bringen ihn an einen anderen Ort, weit entfernt von hier, wo er sicher ist, wo Voldemort nie an ihn rankommen wird.", sagte Mr. Weasley bestimmt und alle nickten ihm zustimmend zu.

Harry antwortete nicht darauf, trotzdem war er sehr dankbar, nicht zu den Dursleys zurückzumüssen. Irgendwie war er doch froh, vom Orden von den Dursleys weggeholt worden zu sein. Die völlige Ignoranz ihm gegenüber ließ ihn nur die ganze Zeit über Sirius nachdenken. „Bitte – bitte erzählen sie Ron und Hermine von gestern Abend.", sagte er schwach, „Es ist mir sehr wichtig, bitte...Ich – ich fühle mich..." Plötzlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.


	3. Zurück nach Little Whinging

**Zurück nach Little Whinging**

Als Harry aufwachte, bemerkte er, dass er immer noch in der Küche war, er schien nur kurz weggenickt zu sein. Er fühlte sich so erschöpft, so ausgelaugt, als hätten ihn kurz zuvor hunderte Dementoren umringt und jeden glücklichen Gedanken aus ihm ausgesogen.

Mrs Weasley stand vor seinen Stuhl und betrachtete ihn besorgt. Sie hatte eine große Tasse dampfender Schokolade in der Hand. Als sie bemerkte, dass Harry wieder zu sich gekommen war, drückte sie ihm die heiße Tasse in die Hände:

„Trink, Harry mein Lieber, du bist ja ganz schwach.", flüsterte sie, als würden sie sich in einem Krankenhaus befinden und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. „Und deine Stirn ist eiskalt!"

Ohne zu antworten trank Harry und sofort durchströmte ihn Wärme und Wohlbefinden, er fühlte sich stark genug, um aufzustehen.

Er wandte seinen Blick zur Tür und sah, wie Lupin und Mr. Weasley Ron, Hermine, den Zwillingen und Ginny von dem Trank erzählten. Während Harrys kurzer Ohnmacht mussten auch sie heruntergekommen sein.

Harry sah, dass sich die Mienen seiner Freunde immer mehr verdunkelten, sie warfen ständig beunruhigte Blicke zu ihm. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass der Rest des Ordens gegangen war. Wahrscheinlich sind sie sofort aufgebrochen, um den Trank zu verstecken, dachte er.

Als Mr. Weasley geendet hatte, sagte niemand etwas. Hermine hatte ihre Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen, Ginny war leichenblass und Ron blickte unsicher mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu Boden, als ob er versuchte, Harrys Blick auszuweichen.

Harry stand so abrupt auf, dass er beinahe seinen Stuhl umgeworfen hätte. Zwar noch etwas langsam, aber bestimmt ging er auf Lupin zu, murmelte ein leises „Danke." und ging hoch in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Was war das nur wieder gewesen? Wieso konnte er sich so leicht von Voldemort reinlegen lassen? Hätte er es bis zu dem Trank geschafft, hätte er ihn sogar getrunken - alles wäre zu spät gewesen. Wäre er nicht, würde nie die Gefahr bestehen, dass Voldemort unsterblich werden könnte.

Unerwartet knallte er mit dem Kopf gegen die Schlafzimmertür. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie er in seinen Gedanken versunken die Treppen hochgestiegen war. Er hasste sich selbst, und das nur wegen Voldemort. Er durfte einfach kein so leichtes Opfer sein, es stand so viel auf dem Spiel. Er öffnete die Tür, trat in das Zimmer ohne einen Blick hinein zu werfen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Immer noch mit dem Gesicht zur Tür gewandt, die Hand auf der Klinke, stand Harry da, grübelte und kam doch zu keinem Schluss.

Plötzlich hörte er ein sanftes Rauschen und spürte wenig später Krallen auf seiner Schulter. Hedwig war gerade von ihrer allabendlichen Jagd zurückgekommen und nun wollte sie sicher, dass Harry sie für eine erbeutete Ratte lobte. Er hob seine Hand, um sie zu streicheln, doch statt des weichen Federkleides spürte er Pergament zwischen seinen Fingern. Er wandte seinen Blick zu Hedwig und sah nun, dass sie weder eine Ratte noch sonst ein erbeutetes Tier in ihrem Schnabel trug, sondern einen Brief.

Harry nahm ihn in die Hände, dankte Hedwig, woraufhin sie wieder aus dem Fenster flog und ging nun zu seinem Bett, während er intensiv den Brief betrachtete. Er trug weder ein Siegel noch eine Adresse, geschweige denn einen Absender. Der Brief fühlte sich sehr leicht an, es schien nur eine kurze Benachrichtigung zu sein. Doch Harry erwartete von niemandem Post. Diejenigen, die an ihn Briefe schrieben, waren momentan alle in seiner Nähe. Außerdem bezweifelte er stark, dass sich die Dursleys um sein Wohlergehen sorgten.

Langsam öffnete Harry den Briefumschlag und sah darin einen kleinen, schmuddeligen Zettel, auf dem nur zwei Sätze zu lesen waren:

_Willst du deinen Paten wiedersehen, dann triff dich mit mir bei der einzigen weiblichen Squib, die du kennst. In nunmehr drei Tagen wird es soweit sein, und wenn du nicht erscheinst, wird dein Pate für immer verloren sein; also denk gut darüber nach, was du tust._

Harry kannte weder die Handschrift, noch hatte er die geringste Ahnung, von wem der Brief stammen könnte. Es musste jemand sein, der Sirius einmal nahe gestanden hatte, jemand, der von seinem Tod erfahren hatte und meinte, ihn irgendwie doch noch retten zu können. Harry gestand sich oft ein, dass es töricht war zu glauben, dass Sirius noch leben könnte, doch die Art, wie er gestorben war, wie er durch den Vorhang gefallen war, bereitete ihm nach wie vor Kopfzerbrechen. Was befand sich hinter diesem mysteriösen Vorhang, wozu ringsherum die vielen Steinsitze und warum, warum nur befand sich dieser merkwürdige Raum im Zaubereiministerium?

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Harry die Hoffnung gehabt, dass es wahr sein könnte, dass man nach dem Sturz durch diesen Torbogen nicht sterben würde und dass er Sirius bald wiedersehen könnte. Doch er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als ob er den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf herausschleudern wollte. Es hatte ihn einige Kraft gekostet, mit Sirius' Tod wenigstens halbwegs fertig zu werden, er würde sich nicht noch einmal Hoffnungen machen, um wenig später zu sehen, dass sie doch wieder vernichtet werden würden. Es reichte schon, dass er verarbeiten musste, wieder an dem Ort zu sein, an dem sich Sirius nur wenige Wochen zuvor befand. Er spürte plötzlich bei dem Gedanken an Sirius, wie heiße Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen und sah sie auf das Pergament tropfen.

Plötzlich ging der Brief in Flammen auf, als ob die Tränen wie Feuer wirkten und wenig später hatte Harry nur noch Aschereste in seiner Hand. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Das war kein gewöhnliches Pergament, doch egal, wer ihm diesen Brief geschickt hatte, derjenige wollte wohl unbedingt, dass wirklich nur Harry diesen Brief zu Gesicht bekam und niemand anderes. Wusste er, dass Harry bei den Gedanken an Sirius weinen würde und damit das Pergament entflammen würde? Oder war es Zufall, dass der Brief genau dann begann zu brennen?

Doch was darauf stand, vergaß Harry nicht, aber was hatte es zu bedeuten? Er würde alles tun, um Sirius wieder sehen zu können, alles, doch könnte es nicht auch eine Falle sein? Könnte nicht...

In dem Moment ging die Schlafzimmertür auf und Harry nahm seine Brille ab, wischte sich schnell über das Gesicht und gab vor, die Brille zu putzen.

Ron und Hermine betraten sich unterhaltend das Zimmer doch verstummten sofort, als die Harry sahen.

„Harry, was ist, hast du – hast du geweint?", fragte Hermine sichtlich besorgt.

„N-nein, nein, es geht mir gut. Meine Brille war nur ziemlich schmutzig, deshalb putze ich sie."

Hermine schien ihm das nicht abzunehmen, doch sie beließ es fürs erste dabei und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

Auch Ron ließ die Augen nicht von Harry ab, als befürchtete er, er könnte gleich wieder aufspringen und nach dem Trank suchen.

Harry entging das nicht, er spürte, wie er wieder hitzig wurde, und sagte:

„Ron, Hermine, hört zu, ihr wisst alles über den Trank, Lupin hat es euch doch gerade erzählt. Ich denke nur darüber nach, das ist alles."

„Hast du an Sirius gedacht, Harry?", fragte Hermine leise, den Blick unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet.

„I-ich – er – WAS ERWARTEST DU DENN?", schrie Harry und sprang dabei von seinem Bett auf und ohne es wirklich zu registrieren, wurde seine Stimme immer lauter.

„ER IST VOR ZWEI MONATEN GESTORBEN UND ICH WEIß NICHT EINMAL, OB ER WIRKLICH TOT IST! ICH BIN SCHULD DARAN, UND WÄRE ICH NICHT SO DÄMLICH GEWESEN UND INS MINISTERIUM GEGANGEN, WÜRDE SIRIUS NOCH LEBEN!"

Harry hatte seine Emotionen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, wieder spürte er Tränen über sein Gesicht laufen. Es war ihm peinlich, dass seine Freunde ihn so sehen mussten, doch jetzt schien alles, was sich über die bisherigen Sommerferien in ihm aufgestaut hatte, herauszubrechen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, und doch war ihm heiß im Gesicht.

„Er könnte noch leben, wäre ich nicht gewesen.", flüsterte er nun und ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett sacken. Er konnte mit dieser Schuld nicht leben, er hatte alles keinen Sinn mehr. Er wünschte, er hätte irgendetwas, was er an die Wand schleudern könnte, irgendjemand, der ihn nur annähernd verstehen würde wie ein Elternteil, aber Ron und Hermine standen nur unbewegt da und sahen betrübt zu Harry.

Während Harry immer noch leise in seine Hände schluchzend auf seinem Bett saß, tauschten Ron und Hermine hilflose Blicke aus. Nach ein paar Minuten flüsterte Hermine:

„Entschuldige bitte Harry, aber du bist nicht der einzige, der um Sirius trauert. Wir alle hatten ihn gern, und wir wissen auch, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist, dass er – dass er -"

„-tot ist.", half Ron ihr nach und drückte beruhigend ihre Schulter.

„Ach ja? Und wer ist denn dann bitte Schuld? Willst du etwa sagen, dass es Sirius' eigener Verdienst ist, dass er gestorben ist? DENKST DU DAS ETWA?" fuhr Harry sie vorwurfsvoll anstarrend an.

„Nein, um Himmels Willen, nein Harry!", sagte Hermine. „Siehst du das denn nicht? Siehst du nicht, wie Voldemort und seine Todesser wieder alles zerstören, was uns lieb und teuer ist, es ist allein ihre Schuld! Voldemort hat dir eine Falle gestellt, jeder andere wäre darauf reingefallen! Er hat seine Tricks während seiner Abstinenz nicht verlernt, er stellt immer noch Fallen um an das heranzukommen, was er braucht! Er scheut keine Morde, keine Verluste anderer um sich selbst zufrieden zu stellen! Du bist nicht Schuld an Sirius' Tod, Harry, und glaub mir bitte, wir alle wissen das!"

Harry wusste nichts darauf zu antworten. Einerseits war er so dankbar, dass Sirius und ihm keine Vorwürfe gemacht wurden, doch andererseits spürte er noch immer die brennenden Schuldgefühle.

Er hatte sich langsam wieder beruhigt und konnte klarer denken, da fiel ihm der Brief ein. Wenn dieser Brief wieder eine Falle war, dann musste er das dringend jemanden mitteilen.

„Ich muss euch etwas sagen.", sagte Harry und schaute die beiden endlich wieder an.

„Es – es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch angeschrien habe, ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle."

„Ist schon ok, Kumpel, wir wissen, dass du es nicht leicht hattest in letzter Zeit.", sagte Ron.

Harry stand auf und begann: „Ich hab vorhin einen –", doch er konnte diesen Satz nie zu Ende führen, denn da stürmte ohne anzuklopfen Mrs Weasley in das Zimmer.

„Alle sofort runter in die Küche, es gibt schlechte Neuigkeiten!", sprudelte sie hastig hervor und zog die drei in Richtung Tür.

„Was-?", wollte Harry fragen, doch Mrs Weasley unterbrach ihn mit einem Zischen:

„Später!"

Als die vier die Küche betraten, herrschte dort reges Treiben. Es schien so, als wäre der ganze Orden um den Tisch versammelt, einige zauberten sich noch Stühle herbei, um sich dazusetzen zu können. Alle unterhielten sich aufgeregt miteinander, ihre Mienen verrieten große Unruhe und Hektik.

Plötzlich sagte eine Stimme hinter Harry, Ron, Hermine und Mrs Weasley:

„Bitte bewahren Sie Ruhe!"

Harry wusste augenblicklich wer es war. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass Albus Dumbledore hinter ihm in die Küche eingetreten war. Es wurde sofort still und alle wandten ihre Blicke zu Dumbledore. Dieser legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und fuhr fort:

„Bitte werden Sie nicht hektisch, das bringt uns nichts. Wir müssen jetzt überlegt und strategisch handeln, uns aufteilen und das so schnell wie möglich. Doch vorher sollte jeder genau wissen, was geschehen ist, bevor sich unwahre Gerüchte verbreiten."

Dumbledore nahm die Hand von Harrys Schulter und schritt nun mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen in die Mitte der Küche. Kein Ton war zu vernehmen, alle warteten gespannt auf die Worte Dumbledores.

„Es hat einen Angriff –", begann er, doch auch er wurde wie Harry unterbrochen, diesmal aber von einer zischenden Stimme, die aus einem der Küchenschränke zu kommen schien.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist nun endlich wieder auferstanden und nun beseitigt er alles, was unsere Welt verunreinigt, dreckige Schlammblüter und Squibs."

„Kreacher, niemand hat nach deiner Meinung gefragt!", fauchte Lupin wütend während er den Schrank öffnete und Kreacher an seinem Kragen gepackt herausholte. Kreacher zappelte wild, doch Lupin hatte ihn so fest gepackt, dass er nicht entkommen konnte.

„Bitte fahren Sie fort, Dumbledore.", sagte Lupin nun etwas sanftmütiger, doch ohne seinen Griff zu lockern.

„Danke, Remus, doch bitte passen Sie auf, dass sie ihn nicht erwürgen, Sie wissen hoffentlich, was ich meine?", sagte Dumbledore, woraufhin Lupin nur nickte.

„Nun, wie ich bereits sagte, es hat einen Angriff gegeben, nachdem der Orden den Trank an einem scheinbar sicheren Ort versteckt hatte. Ein Todesser musste dies unbemerkt mitbekommen und es Voldemort mitgeteilt haben. Voldemort höchstpersönlich hat diesmal zugeschlagen, was mich sehr verwundert, da wir vermuteten, dass er sich nach seinem Auftritt im Ministerium etwas im Hintergrund halten will. Doch aufgrund seines Wissens um den Trank schien er so begierig darauf zu sein, dass er das gleich selbst in die Hand nehmen wollte. Dort, wo wir den Trank versteckt hatten –"

„Was, er hat ihn bekommen?", platzte Harry heraus, doch Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Nein, doch ein Menschenleben steht auf dem Spiel."

Die Stille war plötzlich von entsetztem Wispern und Aufrufen zerstört worden, es wurden Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und fragende Blicke ausgetauscht. Die Atmosphäre war bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Schließlich wagte Tonks, die Frage laut zu stellen:

„Wer ist es?"

Wieder wurde alles ruhig, selbst Kreacher lauschte gebannt, doch mit einem unverhohlenen freudigen Blick.

„Arabella Figg.", sagte Dumbledore, woraufhin eine relativ junge Frau, die Harry noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte, mit geschlossenen Augen in ihren Stuhl sank. Sie kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor, doch er konnte sie nirgends einordnen.

„Laura, es tut mir sehr Leid was ihrer Schwester momentan widerfährt, ich weiß, dass Sie sich sehr nahe stehen.", sagte Dumbledore an die junge Frau gewandt. „Doch wir müssen jetzt einen klaren Kopf bewahren."

Mrs Figg hatte eine Schwester? Niemand hatte es Harry gegenüber je erwähnt, obwohl sie anscheinend ein Ordensmitglied war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry in den Raum.

„Nachdem der Orden den Trank in Mrs Figgs Haus versteckt hatte, wurden ringsherum Posten aufgestellt.", sagte Dumbledore. „Das Haus selbst wurde mit einem Zauberspruch belegt, sodass niemand, der wegen des Tranks zu Mrs Figg wollte, hineingelangen konnte. Arabella hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, sie wusste, dass der Orden dringend auf der Suche nach einem gutem Versteck war. Sollte ein Todesser den Orden beobachten, was wir versuchten zu verhindern, würde er Voldemort darüber informieren. Wir haben jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er selbst in Little Whinging erscheinen würde. Doch er kam und erkannte unglücklicherweise sofort den Zauberspruch, der um das Haus gelegt worden war. Niemand vom Orden hat Voldemort gesehen, er schien sich unsichtbar gemacht zu haben. Er zerstörte das Schutzschild des Hauses und drang ein. Seitdem haben wir nichts mehr gehört. Wir wissen lediglich, dass Voldemort noch im Haus sein muss, da auch ein unbrechbarer Anti-Disapparier Zauber das Haus umgibt, und so kann er nur durch den Haupteingang entkommen, der im Moment von einem Teil des Ordens bewacht wird. Wir müssen uns nun aufteilen, ein Teil wird in das Haus eindringen und versuchen, Voldemort in eine Falle zu treiben und Arabella zu retten. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er den Geheimniswahrerzauber von Mrs Figg nicht brechen kann, denn sonst findet er den Trank und dann könnte alles zu spät sein."

Es brach erneut Hektik aus, als sich alle aufteilten um so schnell wie möglich nach Little Whinging aufzubrechen.

Harry überlegte scharf. Wie konnte es sein, dass Voldemort so schnell nach Little Whinging kam? Hatte er schon den Trank? Würde Harry das selbst merken, wenn er ihn schon getrunken hätte? Da fiel es Harry plötzlich wieder ein: Der Brief!

„Moment, mir fällt gerade etwas ein!", sagte er laut und hoffte, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken zu können. Doch niemand schien ihn gehört zu haben.

„Ich habe Ihnen etwas _Wichtiges _zu sagen!", schrie Harry nun fast und endlich schienen ihn alle gehört zu haben.

„Was ist?", sagte Kingsley drängend.

„Ich habe vorhin einen Brief von jemand Anonymen bekommen und ich glaube, er könnte von Voldemort gestammt haben."

Dumbledore ergriff nun wieder das Wort:

„Könntest du uns den Brief zeigen, Harry?", fragte er seltsam ruhig.

„Nein – nein, er entflammte von selbst, nachdem – nachdem ich ihn gelesen hatte.", sagte Harry leise, doch fügte schnell hinzu: „Doch ich erinnere mich an den Inhalt des Briefes.", und er gab ihn so gut wie möglich Wort für Wort wieder.

Als Harry geendet hatte, sah er zahlreiche gerunzelte Stirnen, selbst Dumbledore sah höchst nachdenklich aus.

„Aber dann müsste Voldemort vorher etwas gewusst haben.", murmelte Lupin vor sich hin. „Doch wieso wollte er sich mit dir gerade bei _Arabella_ treffen? Was hat das mit _Sirius_ zu tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Remus, aber fest steht, dass der Brief eigentlich nur von Voldemort selbst stammen kann, da er offensichtlich versuchte, Harry eine Falle zu stellen.", antwortete Dumbledore.

Und wieder fragte sich Harry, warum Dumbledore mal etwas nicht wusste, der doch sonst immer für alles eine Erklärung hatte, für jedes Problem eine Lösung.

Dumbledore riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Harry, ich fürchte, du musst mit uns kommen. Wir müssen es unbedingt schaffen, dass Voldemort in eine Falle getrieben wird, du dir den Trank nehmen und ihn zerstören kannst, denn wie du weißt, kannst nur du ihn vernichten, mal abgesehen von Voldemort."

„Bitte – bitte, Harry, versprich mir, dass du _vorsichtig _sein wirst!" wisperte Hermine nervös. Harry legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um sie zu beruhigen

„Natürlich pass ich auf, ich hab's schon so oft geschafft, Voldemort zu entkommen..." Plötzlich musste Harry an die Prophezeiung denken. Er hatte weder Ron noch Hermine von ihr erzählt. Die Belastung, dass er sie kannte, war für ihn schon groß genug, da wollte er nicht auch noch seinen beiden besten Freunde damit behelligen.

Hermine umarmte Harry kurz, und dann wurde er schon von Dumbledore angetrieben.

„Hermine, er wird gleich wieder da sein, wir wollen das Ganze so schnell wie möglich beenden. Sei ganz unbesorgt. Nun komm, Harry, wir wissen nicht, wie viel Zeit wir noch haben."

Ron auf die Schulter klopfend verließ Harry mit Dumbledore die Küche. Wie sollten sie eigentlich auf die Schnelle nach Little Whinging kommen? Mit dem Besen zu fliegen würde zu viel Zeit beanspruchen.

„Professor, wie-?", wollte er fragen, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn mit erhobener Hand.

„Portschlüssel.", murmelte er bloß, während er den Blick suchend auf den Boden gerichtet hielt.

„Ah, das dürfte genügen. Portus.", sagte er und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab einen Schirm an, der in dem Schirmständer steckte.

„Bist du bereit, Harry?", fragte er, und Harry nickte nur und legte einen Finger auf den staubigen Schirm.

Er verspürte das altbekannte Ziehen in seinem Nabel, geriet in einen Strudel aus tausend Farben und wenige Sekunden später fanden sie sich auf einer dunklen Straße wieder, die links und rechts von fein säuberlich gepflegten Gärten gesäumt war. Sie befanden sich in Little Whinging.

Harry sah sich um. Alles lag still und friedlich da, so, wie Harry es zuletzt gesehen hatte. In etwa 100m Entfernung erblickte er das Haus von Mrs Figg. Etwa zwanzig Ordensmitglieder standen mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor der Haustür. Plötzlich hörte Harry ein Klicken und sah nun, dass rings um ihm alles dunkler geworden war. Dumbledore hatte die Laternen ausgeschaltet, damit die Muggel nichts mitbekommen würden.

Dumbledore erleuchtete seinen Zauberstab und ging schnellen Schrittes zu den Ordensmitgliedern. Harry tat es ihm nach und als er schließlich am Haus angekommen war, schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Er wandte sich an Dumbledore: „Wieso haben Sie mich eigentlich nicht desillusioniert? Voldemort kann mich doch jetzt sehen, er weiß, dass ich hier bin."

„Harry, Voldemort kann dich auch trotz des Zaubers sehen.", antwortete Dumbledore knapp. „Eine Eigenschaft, die ihm bisher schon von höchstem Nutzen war."

Er atmete schnell. Was würde er jetzt tun müssen? Würde er alleine in das Haus gehen müssen und gegen Voldemort kämpfen? Nein, Dumbledore hatte etwas von einem Ablenkungsmanöver gesagt...

„Harry, hör jetzt gut zu, es ist wichtig, dass du weißt, was zu tun ist. Der größte Teil des Ordens wird in das Haus eindringen und versuchen, Voldemort in eine Falle zu treiben. Währenddessen holst du dir die Kiste, öffnest sie und zerstörst den Trank. Wirf ihn an die Wand oder woandershin, Hauptsache, die Flasche zerbricht. Ist alles klar?"

Harry nickte nur, die Angst hatte ihm die Kehle zugeschnürt und er spürte nun, wie seine Hände kalt und schwitzig zugleich wurden. Dennoch umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab fest und ging mit Dumbledore in Stellung. Vor ihm würden zehn Ordensmitglieder in das Haus gehen und hinter ihm zehn, sodass er hineingeschleust werden könnte.

Kingsley Shacklebolt meldete sich nun zu Wort: „Ich zähle jetzt bis drei, und dann stürmen wir das Haus, klar?"

Alle nickten bloß zustimmend und erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Eins – zwei – dr-", weiter kam er nicht, denn da überfielen plötzlich drei Todesser den Orden unerwartet von hinten. Harry erschrak heftig, doch konnte sich wegducken und sich an den Rand des bereits heftig kämpfenden Knäuels retten.

Die Luft qualmte vor lauter Schockflüchen, die sowohl die Todesser als auch der Orden abfeuerte. Es war ein riesen Lärm, den sie veranstalteten, doch die Muggel schienen seltsamer Weise überhaupt nichts davon mitzubekommen.

Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, einfach einen Schockzauber abfeuern konnte er nicht, die Gefahr, jemanden von dem Orden zu treffen, war viel zu groß und außerdem war es den Schülern nicht erlaubt worden, Schockzauber anzuwenden. Er war ohnehin zu beschäftigt damit, selbst Schockzaubern auszuweichen, die ab und an ein Todesser auf ihn abfeuerte. Harry stand nun direkt vor der Tür und beobachtete angespannt das Geschehen. Er musste etwas unternehmen, das Ganze kam irgendwie nicht zum Ende...Etwa die Hälfte des Ordens war erfolgreich geschockt worden und lag am Boden, Dumbledore und die restlichen Mitglieder waren voll damit beschäftigt, die Todesser zu erwischen, doch irgendetwas schien sie vor ihren Schockzaubern zu schützen. Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie einfach abprallten, zurück zu ihrem Verursacher. Auch jegliche andere Zaubersprüche nützten nichts, dennoch wurde weiterhin alles versucht.

Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie er von hinten an seinem Kragen gezogen wurde. Er hätte vor Schreck beinahe den Zauberstab fallen gelassen, doch konnte ihn noch im letzten Moment halten. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Harry wurde unsanft auf den Boden gestoßen.

Vor Verwirrung unfähig zu sprechen versuchte er, sich langsam aufzurichten, doch eine Hand drückte ihn gewaltsam zurück zu Boden.

„Du bleibst wo du bist, ist das klar?", raunzte eine Harry vage bekannt vorkommende weibliche Stimme zu seiner linken an. Die Person machte sich an der Tür zu schaffen, schien sie magisch zu verriegeln.

Als er sich in eine etwas bequemere Lage setzen wollte, wurde er erneut in den Rücken gestoßen.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass deine niedlichen kleinen Freunde da draußen um dich weinen, solltest du besser tun was ich dir sage!" Daraufhin hörte Harry in einer Ecke ein leises Wimmern.

„Na, na, Bellatrix, er ist unser Gast, und Gäste sollte man höflich behandeln.", hörte Harry eine Stimme zu seiner rechten zischen und er wusste sofort, wem diese Stimme gehörte.

„Wir sollten ihm wenigstens einen Stuhl anbieten.", raunte er gehässig, wedelte kurz mit dem Zauberstab und Harry wurde auf einen Stuhl direkt gegenüber von Voldemort geschleudert. Sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand, diesmal konnte er ihn nicht mehr festhalten.

Vor Harrys Augen drehte sich alles und erst nach einer Minute realisierte er, dass das Wimmern, welches er gehört hatte, von Mrs Figg stammte. Sie saß mit angewinkelten Beinen, die sie mit ihren Armen umschlang, in der Ecke und war leichenblass. Sie blickte nervös abwechselnd von Harry zu Voldemort und konnte kaum ihre Angst unterdrücken. An der Tür sah er Bellatrix Lestrange stehen, die ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Das ist nun schon zur Routine für dich geworden, was, Potter? Wir sehen uns ja auch mindestens ein Mal im Jahr, nicht wahr? Nun, ich dachte, dieses Jahr würde uns ein weiteres Zusammentreffen gut tun, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich von dir wissen möchte, Harry?"

Harry wollte kein einziges Wort mit Voldemort wechseln, er starrte nur leer auf seine Füße. Schon die ganze Zeit, seit er sich wieder in Little Whinging befand, schmerzte seine Narbe. Würde er Voldemort in die Augen blicken, würde es sicher wieder schlimmer werden, so befürchtete er.

„Nun? Keine Idee? Da bin ich aber anderes gewöhnt, muss ich sagen.", sagte Voldemort und kam nun näher an Harry heran.

„Soll ich dir erst wehtun, bevor du mir antwortest? Ich hatte geglaubt, du würdest erst später deine - nun ja, nennen wir es Aussage – verweigern. Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du es nicht weißt?"

Harry wusste, dass Voldemort ihn foltern würde, doch das war ihm egal. Er ließ nun vorsichtig den Blick umherschweifen, um irgendein Anzeichen des Tranks zu entdecken, doch er sah nichts außer alten, mottenzerfressenen Sesseln und Gardinen.

„Ich weiß genau, wonach du auf der Suche bist, schließlich haben wir das gleiche Ziel. Doch weißt du nicht vielleicht mehr als ich? Schließlich bist du doch schon so gut wie in Dumbledores Verband integriert. Er müsste dir doch alles über meine Pläne erzählen können.", fuhr er fort. „Nun...es sei denn, er hat immer noch kein Vertrauen zu dir und lässt dich weiterhin im Ungewissen.", fügte er gehässig hinzu.

Wenn Voldemort dachte, in ihm damit einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben, lag er nur zum Teil richtig. Sicher wusste Harry längst nicht alles, was im Orden vorging, doch er glaubte nicht, dass Dumbledore ihm die wichtigsten Dinge verheimlichte. Schließlich wusste er von dem Trank und von der Gefahr, die von ihm ausging.

Voldemort hatte nun seine Hände auf Harrys Armlehnen gestützt und war ihm so nah, dass Harry seine Ungeduld, die er ausstrahlte, regelrecht spüren konnte. Er sah ihm jedoch weiterhin nicht in die Augen, er wollte diese Augen nicht schon wieder sehen müssen.

„Nun, ich warte immer noch, also wie wär's, wenn du mich etwas informierst? Mir einfach sagst, wo er ist?"

Harry reagierte nicht. Er hörte Bellatrix mit ihren Knöcheln knacken, doch er wusste, sie durfte ohne Voldemorts Befehl niemanden anrühren.

„Ich wollte dir wirklich nicht jetzt schon wehtun, doch du lässt mir keine andere Wahl. Bellatrix?"

Harry sah Bellatrix zu Mrs Figg hinübergehen und ihren Zauberstab auf sie richten.

„Änderst du deine Meinung nicht noch mal?", flüsterte Voldemort, doch Harry blieb stumm.

„Crucio!", schrie Bellatrix und Mrs Figg wand sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Niemand hob den Fluch auf. Niemanden schien es auch nur annähernd zu interessieren, wie Mrs Figg litt.

„Aufhören!", brüllte Harry und wollte aufstehen, doch Voldemort drückte in bestimmend in seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Du kannst ja doch noch sprechen, wie überaus erfreulich. Bellatrix, lass es fürs erste gut sein."

Mit enttäuschtem Blick ließ Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab sinken und betrachtete voller Hass die vor Schmerzen wimmernde Mrs Figg.

Unwillkürlich blickte Harry in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Es sah noch kurz ein unnatürliches Licht in ihnen flackern, bevor ihn ein so stechender Schmerz durchfuhr, dass er die Augen schloss und an nichts mehr denken konnte. Er spürte Voldemorts kalte, skelettartige Hände auf den seinen und wollte sie abschütteln, doch er hatte sich an ihn festgeklammert. Plötzlich sah Harry die Kiste vor sich, wie sie sich öffnete und der Trank darin sichtbar wurde. Er spürte wieder diesen Drang danach, ihn zu nehmen, ihn zu trinken, doch er kam nicht ran, er wusste nicht, wo er war...

Abrupt ließ Voldemort von Harry ab, ging ein paar Schritte zurück und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Der Schmerz in Harrys Kopf ließ etwas nach, doch verschwand keineswegs.

„Eine kleine Denkstütze für dich. Und nun sag mir, was du weißt!"

Harry wusste, dass er sein Wissen nicht leugnen konnte, doch er wollte es um keinen Preis freigeben. Er musste denken, eine Lösung finden. Er sah Voldemort seinen eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand halten. Er musste ihn aufgehoben haben, nachdem Harry ihn verloren hatte. Harry war ihm wehrlos ausgesetzt. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wo der Trank war.

Plötzlich unterbrach Voldemort wieder seine Gedanken: „Schön, wirklich schön, ich habe dir ein Angebot gemacht und du hast es ausgeschlagen! Crucio!"

Harry durchfuhren höllische Schmerzen, als ob er in Flammen stünde. Er krümmte sich zusammen und konnte Voldemort nur noch durch einen Schleier von Tränen und Schweiß sehen. Diese Schmerzen, sie sollten aufhören, er würde alles tun, wenn sie nur aufhören würden, bitte...

Ganz plötzlich war alles vorbei. Sein Atem ging schnell und stockend, schweißüberströmt hing er nur noch gerade so in dem Stuhl und konnte sich nicht bewegen.

„Das kennst du doch mittlerweile auch schon zur genüge, soll ich noch deutlicher werden, ehe du mir sagst, wo der Immortalitas-Trank ist? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!"

Harry musste trotz der noch nachklingenden Schmerzen leicht lächeln. Jetzt hatte Voldemort wieder die Kontrolle verloren, er hatte den Trank beim Namen genannt, zwar mehr ungewollt, doch es war passiert.

Auch Voldemort schien gemerkt zu haben, dass er zu offenbar seine Ungeduld preisgegeben hatte und richtete wieder seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er flüsterte leise und nur für Voldemort verständlich:

„Du hast keine Kontrolle mehr über dich, Tom, du lebst für den Trank und du willst nichts anderes als ihn. Doch du solltest wissen, dass er ohne mich wertlos ist. Wenn ich tot bin, wirkt er nicht mehr. Und wenn du ihn trinkst, werde ich ebenfalls unsterblich. Gut, wenn es das ist, was du willst... Tja, scheint wohl so, als hättest du Pech gehabt."

„Lass dieses dumme Geschwätz! Und wage es ja nicht, mich mit diesem unwürdigen Namen anzusprechen, du bist nicht dieser Schwachkopf Dumbledore! Sag es mir einfach und du kannst gehen!", fauchte Voldemort, doch er schien insgeheim zu wissen, dass Harry Recht hatte.

Harry schnaubte ungläubig:

„Und das soll ich glauben? Lass endlich Mrs Figg in Frieden, sie hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun!"

„Wo soll ich sie deines Erachtens hinschicken, raus, zu deinem Gefolge? Ich lasse mich nicht in die Irre führen, langsam solltest du das verstanden haben, Potter!"

Voldemort wurde sichtlich ungeduldiger, doch Harry achtete nicht auf ihn sondern auf Mrs Figg, die ihm etwas mitzuteilen versuchte. Sie hatte sich offenbar wieder etwas von dem Fluch erholt. Doch Bellatrix hatte ihre Augen nur auf sie gerichtet, sie hatte keine Chance, Harry unbemerkt etwas wissen zu lassen. Sie wusste, wo der Trank war, ganz sicher, doch wie sollte sie ihm das mitteilen?

Von draußen war plötzlich ein lauter Knall zu hören, der alle zusammenzucken ließ. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatten die Todesser die Überhand gewonnen? Mrs Figg nutzte die Gelegenheit und gewann Harrys Aufmerksamkeit, indem sie leise hüstelte. Sie nickte zu seinem Stuhl, auf dem er saß und formte mit ihrem Mund die Worte „unter dem Polster". Gerade nachdem sie ihm das mitgeteilt hatte, wandten Voldemort und Bellatrix ihre Blicke vom Fenster zurück zu Harry und Mrs Figg.

„Nun, sind _Sie_ vielleicht zur Besinnung gekommen und verraten mir wo der Trank ist, dreckige Squib?", fauchte Voldemort Mrs Figg an.

„I-ich weiß es.", antwortete sie knapp und Harry wusste, dass das die einzige Gelegenheit sein würde, den Trank zu zerstören. „Ich war dabei, als Dumbledore ihn hier versteckt hat...", fuhr sie fort, während nun auch Bellatrix gebannt Mrs Figg's Worten lauschte, ebenso wie Voldemort, der Harry auf einmal gänzlich unbeachtet ließ. _Jetzt oder nie_, dachte Harry und stand so vorsichtig und unauffällig wie möglich auf. Er hob das Polster aus dem Stuhl heraus, sah die Kiste und öffnete sie ohne Probleme. Der Deckel knarrte und quietschte unüberhörbar, sodass Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit nicht länger Mrs Figg, sondern Harry gebührte.

„Du – lass ihn auf der Stelle los, gib ihn mir! _Sofort!_", rief Voldemort fast hysterisch und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, der den kleinen Flakon mit dem Immortalitas bereits aus der Truhe genommen hatte.

„Du kannst mir nichts anhaben, das wissen wir beide.", flüsterte Harry und hielt den bläulich schimmernden Trank immer weiter in die Höhe.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und Dumbledore stand im Türrahmen. Harry sah und spürte, wie seine Aura förmlich glühte; er strahlte eine riesige Macht aus.

„Acc-", begann Voldemort, doch Dumbledore war schneller und legte einen Abbremsungszauber auf ihn und Harry warf den Trank mit aller Kraft, die er besaß, an die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand.

„In Deckung gehen!", rief Dumbledore gerade noch rechtzeitig, sodass sich Harry und Mrs Figg flach auf den Boden werfen und die Arme schützend über ihre Köpfe halten konnten.

Es gab keine Explosion, nicht einmal ein Knall war zu hören, doch spürte jeder die Macht des zerstörten Tranks, die wie eine spürbare Schallwelle verflog. Harry öffnete seine Augen leicht und sah nichts als Staub. Er wusste augenblicklich, dass Voldemort die Gelegenheit nutzen und fliehen würde, doch solange er absolut nichts sehen konnte, würde er nichts ausrichten können.

Als nach etwa zwei Minuten der Staub verflogen war, erhob sich Harry und Dumbledore half der noch heftig zitternden Mrs Figg auf.

Voldemort und Bellatrix waren verschwunden. Die Wand, an die Harry den Trank geschleudert hatte, wies keinerlei Schäden auf, doch in dem Zimmer sah es wie nach einem kräftigen Wirbelsturm aus. Alles lag kreuz und quer übereinander, Flaschen waren zerbrochen, Gardinen und Teppiche zerfetzt und die Bilder, die nicht auf dem Boden lagen, hingen schief an den Wänden.

Harry suchte nach der Kiste, doch sie war verschwunden. Als ob Dumbledore seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte er knapp:

„Mit dem Trank verschwindet auch dessen Aufbewahrungsort."

Doch ein anderer Gedanke schoss jetzt durch Harrys Kopf, und fragte beinahe vorwurfsvoll: „Was ist da draußen los gewesen, wieso hat mir nicht eher jemand geholfen?"

„Aufgrund ihres Abwehrzaubers waren die Todesser sehr stark. Nur mit gemeinsamen Kräften kann man diesen Zauber durchbrechen, doch da über die Hälfte des Ordens bereits außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war, erwies sich dies als eine schwierige Angelegenheit. Nach mehreren Versuchen ist es uns schließlich gelungen, das Schutzschild zu durchbrechen und die Todesser zu schocken. Das hat den lauten Knall verursacht. Alle drei Todesser wurden natürlich augenblicklich festgenommen und ins Ministerium gebracht. In Askaban können wir sie nicht unterbringen, da sich die Dementoren zum größten Teil Voldemort angeschlossen haben. Sie werden im Ministerium in einen Raum gebracht, der mit mehreren Anti-Apparierflüchen gesichert ist, um ihn herum sind natürlich auch Wachtposten aufgestellt. Wir haben leider erst nach dem Schocken der Todesser bemerkt, dass du verschwunden warst. Mir war sofort klar, dass Voldemort dich allein ausfragen wollte. Doch ich konnte nicht sofort eingreifen. Wäre ich zu früh gekommen, hätte er wohlmöglich mit der Ermordung Arabellas gedroht, damit ich ihm sage, wo der Trank ist. Wäre ich zu spät gekommen, hätte Voldemort den Trank schon getrunken und wäre auf und davon gewesen; wohlmöglich hätte er auch noch Arabella umgebracht. Ich musste genau den passenden Moment erwischen."

„Aber wie-?", wollte Harry fragen, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn.

„Später, wir müssen erst mal unsere liebe Mrs Figg versorgen, sie scheint ziemlich mitgenommen zu sein."

Harry gab sich vorerst damit zufrieden. Er trat aus dem Haus heraus und spürte eine angenehm frische Brise auf seinem Gesicht. Es war sehr knapp gewesen, das war ihm klar, doch er sah sich überhaupt nicht als Gewinner in diesem Duell. Voldemort war wieder verschwunden, um neue Pläne auszuhecken. Jetzt war es wieder Sache des Ordens herauszufinden, wie diese neuen Pläne aussahen.

„Schnell Harry, Mrs Figg…", sagte Dumbledore und tippte ihn auf die Schulter. Harry hatte so gedankenverloren dagestanden, dass er seine Umgebung kaum noch wahrgenommen hatte. Plötzlich zur Realität zurückzukehren irritierte ihn kurz, doch dann wandte er sich Dumbledore zu. Dieser beschwor einen weiteren Portschlüssel und Harry sah sich noch einmal um.

„Wo sind die restlichen Ordensmitglieder?", fragte er.

„Sie wurden bereits ins St. Mungo verfrachtet.", antwortete Dumbledore knapp.

Harry berührte den Portschlüssel, als Dumbledore bis drei gezählt hatte und befand sich sobald wieder in dem bunten Strudel, der ihn mit den unverletzten Ordensmitgliedern, Mrs Figg und Dumbledore zurück zum Grimmauldplatz brachte.


	4. Letztes Kapitel

Kaum dort angekommen, eilten sie in das Haus. Gerade als sie die Haustür leise hinter sich schlossen, kam ihnen Molly Weasley mit vor sich ausgestreckten Armen entgegen und ließ einen Freudenschrei ertönen:

„Harry, mein Lieber! Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir gut? Bist du unverletzt?", sprudelte sie los. Harrys Schultern nicht loslassend fragte sie an Dumbledore gerichtet:

„Wo ist der Rest des Ordens?"

„Sie wurden ins St. Mungo gebracht." Mrs Weasley bekam vor Angst große Augen. Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, beruhigte sie Dumbledore:

„Aber keine Sorge, sie sind alle nur leicht verletzt."

Mrs Weasley ließ einen Seufzer der Erleichterung hören.

„Lasst uns erst einmal in die Küche gehen, dort ist es warm und ich kann Mrs Figg einen schönen heißen Tee kochen.", schlug sie vor und schob Harry vor sich in Richtung Küche.

Von dem Gesprächslärm im Flur angelockt standen bereits Ron und Hermine in der Tür. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen lief Hermine, die leichenblass war, auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!", hauchte sie in sein Ohr und ließ ihn wieder los, damit auch Ron ihn begrüßen konnte. „Hey, schön, dass du heil wieder angekommen bist. Mum ist schon vor Sorgen die Hauswände hochgelaufen."

Harry lächelte nur, er war froh, seine Freunde wieder zu sehen. Die Zeit, die er weg gewesen war, kam ihm im Nachhinein wie eine Ewigkeit vor, obwohl es nur knapp drei Stunden gewesen waren.

In der Küche ließen sich alle erschöpft, aber von dem Triumph glücklich in die Stühle sinken. Mrs Weasley zauberte schnell eine große Kanne dampfenden Tee für Mrs Figg, der sich von selbst in eine Tasse goss. Harry hatte keine Lust, Bericht über das Geschehene zu erstatten, doch Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron und Hermine drängten darauf.

So erbarmte sich schließlich Dumbledore gemeinsam mit Lupin, der wegen seiner nur leichten Verletzung sofort aus dem St. Mungo entlassen worden war, zu erzählen was in Little Whinging passiert war.

Harry hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, er wollte warten, bis er seine Fragen stellen konnte, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten.

Als schließlich Stille herrschte, fragte er:

„Wer hat nun den Trank zubereitet? War es Bellatrix Lestrange? Wann könnte sie hier gewesen sein?"

„Immer langsam, eins nach dem anderen.", sagte Lupin. „Ja, wir denken, sie war es. Aber wir können dir nicht sagen, wann sie hier war, weil wir es selbst nicht wissen. Es muss aber innerhalb der letzten zwei Jahre gewesen sein. Gleich nachdem Voldemort wieder auferstanden war, musste er den Auftrag zur Brauung des Trankes gegeben haben. Um Tatsachen zu erfahren, müssten wir Bellatrix fangen, was schwierig sein wird, da sie offenbar in engem Kontakt zu Voldemort steht. Doch das ist eines unserer Ziele, das wir verfolgen, und wir werden dich auf dem Laufenden halten."

Die Weasley-Geschwister und Hermine räusperten sich unüberhörbar.

„_Euch _natürlich, ja, aber ihr seid nicht im Orden, also müsst ihr verstehen, wenn euch nicht alles offenbart wird."

Da alle der Diskussion darüber Leid waren, beließen sie es bei Lupins Worten.

Doch Harry hatte noch weitere Fragen, die aus ihm herausbrechen wollten, und so fuhr er fort:

„Was ist mit dem Brief, den ich bekommen habe? Was wollte Voldemort damit bezwecken?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte, war das ein offenbar eher kläglicher Versuch, dir eine Falle zu stellen.", begann Dumbledore. „Meine Vermutung ist jedoch, dass der Brief nicht von Voldemort selbst verfasst wurde, sondern von einem seiner Gefolgsleute, der ihm bei seinem Plan helfen wollte. Voldemort selbst schien von dem Brief nichts zu wissen, sonst hätte er nicht heute, nicht so offensichtlich angegriffen. Zum Glück hast du dich nicht verleiten lassen, Harry, denn Tote kann man nicht zurückbringen, und wärst du in Voldemorts Falle getappt, hätte der Trank, aber vor allem dein Leben auf dem Spiel gestanden."

„Und wieso konnte ich überhaupt die Truhe allein öffnen? Ich dachte, man bräuchte uns beide dazu!", fragte Harry verwirrt. Diesmal antwortete ihm Lupin:

„Ja, das stimmt auch, aber vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch daran, was ich dir an dem Tag gesagt habe, als du den Trank gefunden hattest. Es genügt, wenn ihr beide euch zeitgleich am selben Ort befindet, und das war in Mrs Figg's Haus der Fall."

„Aber jetzt wird Voldemort doch bestimmt versuchen, den Trank noch mal herzustellen, wo es doch sein unbändigster Wunsch ist!" Harry konnte sich kaum davon abhalten, seine Fragen regelrecht auszuspeien.

„Diesen Trank kann man nur einmal brauen und dann nie wieder. Man braut ihn und trinkt ihn normalerweise sofort nach der Fertigstellung, er wird nicht erst ewig aufbewahrt. Wenn man unsterblich werden will, lässt man sich schließlich ja nicht ewig Zeit, in der Regel jedenfalls."

„Warum hatte aber Bellatrix Lestrange – wenn sie es denn war – den fertigen Trank gerade hier versteckt und nicht Voldemort gegeben?"

„Wir nehmen an, dass sie unsicher war, ob der Trank für euch beide wirkt oder nur für einen. Sie braute den Immortalitas hier mit Voldemort in der Gewissheit, nie dabei gestört zu werden. Dass wir jedoch zur Errichtung des Basislagers des Ordens hierher zurückkehren würden, damit hat sie wohl nicht gerechnet. Niemand außer den Mitgliedern weiß von dem Orden. Vertrieben durch unsere Ankunft, hatte sie wohl nicht mehr die Zeit gehabt, den Trank mitzunehmen, und so vertraute sie auf ihr vages Wissen, der Trank wirke nur für Voldemort. Es war ihre letzte Hoffnung, und bei Gelegenheit würde sie hierher zurückkehren, um den Trank zu holen. Du bist ihr jedoch zuvorgekommen und so hatten wir noch die Möglichkeit, die Kiste an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen."

„Aber wenn Bellatrix weiß, wie man hier eindringt, wieso teilt sie das nicht Voldemort mit und ermöglicht ihm somit die Zerstörung des Ordens?"

„Es gibt mächtige Zauber, die nicht zu durchbrechen sind. Solch ein Zauber liegt auf allen Menschen, die um den Orden Bescheid wissen. Steht dem Wissenden nichts Gutes im Sinn, so wird es unmöglich sein, dritten irgendetwas über den Orden mitzuteilen. Das soll also heißen, dass Bellatrix durch den Zauber unfähig ist, Voldemort, der dem Orden wohl kaum Gutes wünscht, darüber zu informieren."

Kaum als Dumbledore geendet hatte, fuhr Harry fort: „Wieso hat mich Voldemort eigentlich gefoltert? Er kann doch Legilimentik an mir ausüben und dann er hätte gesehen, dass ich nicht wusste, wo der Trank war!"

„Voldemort hat es ohne Zweifel mit Legilimentik versucht, jedoch offenbar ohne Erfolg. Und nun rat mal, woran das liegen könnte, Harry?", fragte Lupin.

„Sie meinen...meine Okklumentik? Hätte ich das nicht gemerkt?"

„Wie es aussieht, hast du deine Fähigkeit, deinen Geist zu verschließen, erheblich verbessert. Wenn du es auch noch unbewusst getan hast, ist das um so erstaunlicher, denn das ist Magie auf höchstem Niveau." Diesen Worten folgte ein kurzes Schweigen, doch Harry hatte noch mehr Fragen, auf dessen Beantwortung er brannte.

„Noch eine letzte Frage – ", begann er, doch Dumbledore lächelte ihn an und sagte, weiterhin schmunzelnd:

„Ich wette, du willst wissen, warum bei den riesen Krach, den unser Kampf veranstaltet hat, niemand von den Muggeln aufmerksam geworden ist?" Harry nickte bloß erstaunt.

„Ein zusätzlicher Schutzwall. Keine Geräusche konnten nach draußen dringen; der Schutzwall erweckte den Eindruck, dass alles so aussieht wie immer, wenn Mrs Figg schläft – dunkle Fenster und ansonsten nichts Ungewöhnliches."

Harry schwieg. Alle seine Fragen wurden zu seiner Befriedigung beantwortet, doch so richtig Ruhe fand er nicht. Wo war Voldemort jetzt? Was würde er nun für Pläne entwickeln? Irgendwie hatte alles immer wieder mit ihm zu tun. Sie hatten eine Verbindung, die nicht zu durchbrechen war. Dann schwenkten seine Gedanken um auf die Prophezeiung...Wie oft er schon diesen Sommer darüber nachgedacht hatte...

„Harry?", fragte Lupin leise.

Harry musste kurz den Kopf schütteln, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. „Was ist?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden uns an Voldemorts Versen heften und auch an die seiner Todesser. Wir versuchen so viel Hilfe wie möglich von allen Seiten zu bekommen. Komm, denk an was anderes, nächste Woche geht die Schule wieder los, da hast du dann sowieso was ganz anderes im Kopf."

„Ja...ja, Sie haben Recht.", sagte Harry und streckte sich.

„I-ich bin so – so müde.", gähnte er. „Ich werde wohl mal endlich ins Bett gehen."

Niemand hatte etwas dagegen einzuwenden. Und so wand Harry sich zum Gehen. Kurz vor der Tür verabschiedete er sich noch von Dumbledore.

„Danke –", doch er wurde schon wieder von ihm unterbrochen.

„Ich habe dir zu danken, Harry, denn durch dein schnelles Handeln hast du den Trank zerstört und somit Voldemorts bisher einzig aktuellen Plan zum Erreichen der vollkommenen Unsterblichkeit. Übrigens, eine Frage hast du mir nicht gestellt. Falls du dich noch erinnerst: Das wolltest du schon in Little Whinging wissen." Ohne Harrys Antwort abzuwarten fuhr er fort: „Es ging darum, wie ich genau im passenden Moment eingreifen konnte. Nun, sagen wir es mal so, es gibt in vielen Häusern Fenster, wie du weißt, und durch die kann man so einiges erkennen."

Mit einem Augenzwinkern wünschte er ihnen eine „Gute Nacht.", worauf Harry nur nickte und matt lächelte. Dann ging er mit Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Fred und George, die allesamt erleichtert aussahen, die Treppe hinauf zum Schlafzimmer.

Ja...Dumbledore hatte Recht, dachte Harry. Er hatte den Trank zerstört und damit einen von Voldemorts bisher größten Träumen. Nächste Woche würde er endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Und der Gedanke an das vor ihm liegende Schuljahr ließ ihn stumm vor sich hin lächeln.

**Ende**

So, nun auf zum Review-Schreiben, keine Hemmungen :)!


End file.
